Witch Prison
The Witch Prison is an underground prison used for incarceration of every criminal conjuror brought to justice by the Axe and Cross order and punished by the Witch Council for breaking the law and for violating the peaceful truce between humans and witches. It is a location in the 2015 dark fantasy/action/thriller movie The Last Witch Hunter. History When the war between Axe and Cross against witchkind ended with truce, it is presumed that this prison was constructed beneath the grounds of St. Chrysostom’s Church in what has now became New York during the said period, given that Kaulder confessed to the restored 36th Dolan that after the downfall of all the covens of the Witch Queen's followers, he grew tired in murdering rogue witches and agrees with the Witch Council to incarcerate them instead. Since then, countless evil spellcasters that Kaulder dealt with has been filled the prison so they can never revive the Witch Queen in order to resume what she started. Unfortunately, in spite of the good intentions of the prison itself, the prison's own security system was not enough to keep the powerful Witch Queen from entering and uses the inmates inside as catalyst to use The Chant. After the death of the 37th Dolan and the secondary final battle between Kaulder and the Witch Queen, the dreamwalker Chloe was freed from the Chant along with the minds of the still-incarcerated convicts inside the Witch Prison, and she and Kaulder both left with the Queen's still beating heart and locked it away somewhere. Characteristics The prison was built in form of an underground tunnel beneath the grounds of St. Chrysostom’s Church, with the entrance located on the Witch Council's meeting room. Chloe thought that the prisoners would be incarcerated in the same way humans would, but Kaulder proved her otherwise: Instead, all of them were buried alive within a section of the tunnels' walls, and the wall can be rendered partially transparent like ice with a vial of disenchanting magic. None of the prisoners are killed upon buried within this wall's section. Instead, they were rendered in eternal slumber. In spite of this, their minds still able to be connected through The Chant. The prison's security was ensured with 2 things: One is the prison's own secrecy and the other is Sentinel, a fifteen-foot guardian golem of the witch prison. Sentinel Sentinels refers to spider-like giant golems made of earthen matter and bones of dead living beings (notably humans) conjured by high-tier witches, usually members of covens such as the Witch Council. These wicked constructs are usually deployed to carry rogue spellcasters into the Witch Prison and guard the prison itself. As such, they were designed with formidable combat abilities that enable them to challenge the might of powerful witches and even the immortal witch-hunter Kaulder such as strength, speed, resilience, and ability to reform after destroyed into pieces. They can only be dismantled by destroying their core (which takes the appearance of small, metallic spider-themed necklace in its summoner's possession). Gallery Witch Prison.jpg|The Witch Prison Category:Prisons Category:Evil Lairs Category:Paranormal Category:Magic